Love Falls in Showers
by thirteencharms
Summary: Harry and Ginny try to get back to the Common Room after Quidditch practice. Obstacles occure. HPGW (Complete!)


****

_Harry and Ginny  
_

****

**Love****Falls**** in Showers  
  
**

****

A cool breeze blew into the Gryffindor Common Room, making several strands of red hair fly about Ginny Weasley's forehead. Shivering, Ginny pulled her damp brown jumper closer to her. She absentmindedly petted Crookshanks, who was curled up into a fat orange fur ball in her lap. She wondered why Hermione's cat didn't mind that she was soaking wet and very cold indeed. Ginny could have easily done a drying spell on herself, but she wasn't going to. Her drying spell would come much later. Smiling, she looked out of the window, watching the rain drops splash on the glass pane. It was ironic how gloomy and dark it was outside while Ginny felt warm and happy on the inside. Just few hours ago, she was out there, in the rain, with her very obsession.

A few hours back, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had finished another one of Ron's grueling practices. As the New Quidditch Captain, Ron used his resourcefulness in strategy, making use of it as Gryffindor's main skill while out on the pitch. Ginny thought it was a great idea from a far, but Ron's instructions were too drastic to follow. However, Ron did not take no for an answer, so after practice Ginny was sore all over.

Ginny took longer in the showers than most people for she was the smallest member. That was one of her advantages as a Chaser; she can easily slip through a bigger opponent. Parvati Patil, who had been recruited as the new Chaser, knocked on Ginny's stall.

"Ginny are you going to come out or are you just drowning yourself?" Parvati asked. Ginny groaned, "The latter, I'm afraid!"

"Alright then, tell me what's it like on the other side, okay?" Parvati joked as she stepped out of the lavatory. Ginny laughed. She sat on a bench and massaged her feet, hoping that she would be able to walk the next day. Trust Ron to make her life harder. Sighing, Ginny started to take a shower.

A few minutes later, Ginny was fresh out of her sweaty gold and scarlet uniform and into her brown jumper and denim trousers. She grabbed hold of her broom, her robes, school uniform and her Quidditch uniform and started to walk towards the exit. It was especially hard, since her load of clothes was so enormous she couldn't see where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into something, making her stop.

"Strange, I never noticed a wall here," Ginny said to herself. She turned so that she was able to see the new wall, but was surprised to see a wincing Harry Potter. Gasping, Ginny apologized fervently. Harry held up a hand, "That's okay, Ginny. It doesn't hurt. My nerves are just over reactive."

Ginny laughed, "Stop joking, Potter. Are you sure you're okay?" Harry grinned, "Yes, I'm fine. Do you need help with those?"

Harry pointed at Ginny's bundle of clothes and broom. Ginny shook her head, "That's okay, I'll carry it."

"Don't be such a prat, Ginny, I'll carry it," Harry said, seizing Ginny's broom and clothes. Ginny scowled, "You're a gentleman, Harry, really, but I'm not a helpless little damsel in distress. I'll carry some of my stuff, alright?"

"Here," Harry said, taking some clothes and giving them to Ginny, "You take some. Then you're not a—what was it?—A damsel in distress."

Ginny laughed, "Thanks, then. So what are you doing back here anyway? Everyone's gone up to the Common Room. Why are you still here?" Harry sighed, "Well, unfortunately not everyone thinks you're not a helpless girl anymore. Ron asked me to stay and wait for you while he ran off to his prefect duties. More like snogging sessions with Hermione!"

Shaking her head, Ginny said exasperatedly,"So he sent you, huh? What does a girl have to do to get an escort?"

Harry stopped smiling, "I was going to stay anyway if Ron didn't ask me too. And I'm not bluffing!" Ginny clutched her sides, laughing, "I was _joking_, Harry."

"Well, it was pretty funny, I tell you," Harry joked, "Why don't we leave these things in the cupboard? We can get it back tomorrow. I'll lock it for you."

"Thanks," Ginny said as Harry opened the cupboard where Gryffindor Players usually placed their things. Harry took the clothes and was about to place it when he paused. Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder, "What is it, Harry?"

She looked at where Harry was looking. There was a piece of parchment stuck between one of the wooden planks. Harry grinned mischievously, "You reckon that's a love letter?" Laughing, Ginny replied, "Don't be daft. It could be someone's homework. Let's just dump my things and go. Filch might catch us and give us detention!"

Harry sighed and did as he was told. However, he really wanted to see what was in the parchment. He locked up the cupboard and placed a non-breaking charm on the pad lock for an extra precautionary measure. The two were about to head out of the showers when it started to rain. Ginny threw up her hands exasperatedly, "Great. Well, we might as well go to the detention room ourselves."

"Relax, Ginny. It's still early. D'you reckon we should run?" Harry suggested. Ginny grinned, "Let's go."

She grabbed Harry's hand and started to run, laughing along the way. Harry stared at her, bewildered. Ginny laughed at Harry's expression, which was a mixture of bewilderment and admiration. After a few moments, when Harry was still ogling at her, Ginny asked why. Harry just shrugged and continued on. Ginny sighed. She wondered why Harry was acting so weird lately. She had caught him staring at her more than once, and when she caught his eye, he would turn away, blushing. Ginny would have concluded that he would have had a crush on her if Harry was another boy, but she already had given up hope on that department. To her, although she was still very much in love with Harry, he would never return the same feelings.

The rain poured on the two like bullets, and they were soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds. It was unfortunate that the castle wasn't very near, for they had to run past a field, the School Gardens, the Great Lake and Hagrid's Hut. They were passing a rocky path when suddenly Ginny stopped.

"Bugger!" Ginny cursed, pulling at her right ankle. It was stuck between two rocks, disabling Ginny to move. Harry followed Ginny's pursuit. He said, "Does it hurt?"

"Quite a bit, yes," Ginny replied. Harry knew she was putting on a strong front. He heard the pain in her voice, so he tugged at her ankle harder, hoping Ginny would endure the pain. It didn't work. Ginny sighed, "That's okay, Harry. Just go and call someone from the castle. It's my fault. I should have been looking at where I was going."

"I won't leave you alone here, Gin. We're not very far off the Forbidden Forest; a creature might come get you. Don't worry, I know a little spell," Harry said. He pulled out his wand, already soaked in rainwater. Harry wiped water off his glasses and muttered, "_Waddiwasi!_"

Ginny's ankle flew out, making her fall back. Harry reached out and caught her before she landed one the rocks. Ginny thanked Merlin it was dark, for she had turned scarlet in the face. Harry helped her up, but Ginny winced when she placed weight on her right ankle. Harry clutched her arm, in case she would fall again.

"I don't know why it hurts," Ginny explained. Harry squatted down, hand on Ginny's elbow, and inspected her left ankle. Harry tapped on it, making Ginny wince again. He looked up at her, "I think it's broken. We need to get you to the Hospital Wing."

Ginny groaned, "That's even farther away! How am I supposed to get there?" Harry shrugged, "I'll carry you." Once again, Ginny blushed. The very thought of Harry carrying her made her all hot and bothered. She said, "Carry me? Oh don't be silly, Harry. I'll walk. Like I said before, I'm not a damsel in distress."

"I know you're not a damsel in distress, but you need help. Come on," Harry said, pulling Ginny's hand. Ginny shook her head, making her red locks shake about. She retorted, "I'm not going to let you carry me. Besides, I'm heavy!"

Harry sighed and wiped the water out of his eyes. Then he said, "Come on, you'll get sick if we stay out here. Besides, Ron will kill me if I don't help you. Come on, I don't bite."

Ginny groaned but jumped on Harry's back. She said, "Lead the way, good sir." Harry laughed and began to walk, surprised that Ginny was so light. Ginny felt warm against his back, so she leaned on his shoulder. Harry seemed to have jumped a little, and she could feel his heart beating faster. _Maybe he's tired, that's all_, Ginny thought.

Soon enough, they were in the castle. Harry placed Ginny down on the front steps and took a few minutes to catch his breath. Just then, Professor McGonagall appeared on the steps, her lips pursed in a thin line.

"Potter, Weasley, what are you doing out of your Common Room? You should be in bed by now. Five points each from Gryffindor," she said. Harry whined but said quickly, "But Professor, Ginny broke her ankle while we were going back Professor. That's the reason why we were delayed."

"Is this true, Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked, turning to Ginny. Ginny nodded, pointing to her swelling ankle. She said, "I got it stuck between some rocks, Professor. Please don't take away five points on Harry's part. It was my entire fault, really."

"I won't be taking points, then," Professor McGonagall said, "However; I hope the two of you come back earlier than this time the next time. Potter, please escort Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing. Take care of your girlfriend, please."

Ginny looked at her muddy shoes, her face as red as her hair. She mumbled something inaudible. Professor McGonagall asked, "What was that, Miss Weasley?"

"I said I'm not Harry's girlfriend," Ginny mumbled again. McGonagall smiled, "Well, an honest mistake. You two would pass as a loving couple. I'll be off, I'll see you two in the morning. Don't forget to escort her, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, bending over for Ginny to climb. Ginny jumped back on and they were on their way again. Harry laughed, "Well, I guess you're dubbed Potter's girlfriend now."

"Trust me, someone already said that," Ginny giggled, "I'm on the Harry Potter Express! Isn't this wicked?" Harry exhaled, "Brilliant. If only you weren't so heavy."

Ginny laughed and slapped Harry's shoulder playfully, "I'm not heavy." Harry replied, "Or so you think. Ah, here we are."

Harry opened the door and went in. Madam Pomfrey came to them almost instantly, her face in a worried expression. She stared at Harry, "What is it now? Someone cut off your arm? I tell you, Potter, this comes almost yearly!"

"No, ma'am, it's Ginny here. She's broken her ankle," Harry explained while walking towards the nearest bed. Ginny sat on in, releasing Harry from his burden. Madam Pomfrey came over with a tray full of bottles and apparatus. She took off Ginny's shoes and socks. She examined her ankle, which swelled twice as big as before. Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Dear me, a broken ankle indeed. I could fix this in a jiffy. Mind you, it will hurt a bit, so hold on tight."

She picked up the tallest bottle of the lot, _BrokenBones, _and poured the ointment out on a piece of cotton. She dabbed it on Ginny's ankles, which also ad some scrapes. Ginny grimaced, but tried to put on a brave face. Madam Pomfrey smiled at her expression and took away the cotton. She waved her wand at Ginny's ankle, and the swelling subsided. It returned to its normal size, with its scrapes being healed at a fast pace. Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry and gave him a wry smile, "You should be more careful when you're around your girlfriend. I hope you two weren't doing anything I wouldn't approve of."

Harry blushed and said, "No, ma'am. And Ginny's not my girlfriend at all." Madam Pomfrey laughed, "Oh, I am sorry. You two really do pass as couple. You two just have that chemistry!"

"Why do people keep on saying that?" asked Ginny, who was already standing. Madam Pomfrey began to clean up her tray, "Oh, so there were other people who have said that?"

"Why, yes. Professor McGonagall said the same thing," explained Ginny. Madam Pomfrey chuckled as she sat down on a chair, "Both of you remind us fondly of James and Lily Potter. They were exactly like the two of you. Splitting images, I daresay. I remembered a few years back when the same thing happened. Only, it was James who broke his ankle, not Lily. He had apparently tripped on some rocks on their way back to school from the Quidditch pitch. It was clear that they were in love with each other, very much in love. But of course, their story doesn't lack reality. They were both in denial."

The Hospital Wing seemed quite for a moment when Madam Pomfrey suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, look at the time! I better put these away. Ginny, put your socks and shoes back on, please. Then afterwards you may leave."

Ginny did as she was told, putting her socks carefully onto her feet. Harry watched as she put her socks on with extreme precaution. He asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Sort of, it's healed, but there's still a bit of pain. I'll live, though," Ginny said. Harry frowned, "You don't have to act so strong all the time, you know."

Ginny remained silent as the words echoed through her mind. Then she looked back at Harry, whose eyes were still on her. Ginny blushed but said, "I know."

"Then why?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed and began to walk out of the Hospital Wing. She remained silent for a few moments. Harry seemed to be extremely curious, but he remained quiet and waited. When they passed the Great Hall, Ginny said, "Because I want to make up for the times when I was weak."

Harry replied, "You're not weak. You're one of the bravest people I know." Ginny shook her head, "You've been through what I've been through, Harry. You know what it's like. But that's not it, I'm weak and afraid, and there's no way you can change my mind about it."

They both of them walked up to the Fat Lady in silence. Harry muttered the password to a grumpy Fat Lady ("Goodness gracious! Look what time it is! Students shouldn't be out of bed!"). The two crawled through the portrait hole and headed towards the chairs beside the dying fire. Ginny sat down and took a small glance at Harry. She was surprised when she found out that he was already looking at her, eyes full of hurt and sorrow. He cleared his throat, "I think you're actually really brave."

Ginny remained silent, her eyes still on Harry. Harry gulped and continued, "You've gone through the most horrifying experiences when you were so young. And then you lived and moved on. You seemed so happy those past few years. And then you decided to come with me when you know you would probably see him again and relive that moment last year. And you helped me deal with Sirius' death even though you knew how hot-headed I was. You're bigger and more beautiful more than you think you are."

"If I'm so brave, why can't I tell you how I feel?" cried Ginny, standing up briskly. Her eyes became slightly watery, but she rubbed them away. She muttered, "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tired. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Harry."

She turned towards the stairs leading to the dormitories when Harry grabbed her arm. Ginny turned around and stared at him, puzzled. Harry's expression mirrored Ginny's.

"What do you feel about me?" he asked, stepping closer. Ginny's heart began to pump faster and faster at their close proximity. She could see every fleck of colour in Harry's brilliant green eyes, every emotion in them. She tore her eyes away from his and stared at his hand. She said in a soft tone, "Do you really want to know."

Yes was his reply. Ginny breathed in sharply and whispered, "I'm in love with you."

_ Silence._

Silence followed her reply. Still on her arm, Ginny felt Harry's arm shake. She looked up at him with fear. What was he going to say? Was he going to laugh at her? Was he going to apologize and say she wasn't the girl for him? That he loved that pretty girl from Ravenclaw? Or possibly even Hermione? What was he going to say? He said nothing.

Instead, he leaned in, brushing his lips against Ginny. She was too flabbergasted to move, but after she realized what was going on, she mirrored his actions. The both of them kissed a sweet kiss. It was not passionate, like Ron and Hermione's (they did show their affections publicly), rather it was sweet and butterfly like. Ginny would rather have that than a sloppy one any day.

After a few seconds, they pulled away. Ginny smiled, "Do you—"

"I've fallen for you too," Harry said, intertwining his fingers with Ginny's. Her eyes widened, "Really?" Harry laughed, "I kissed you, didn't I?"

Ginny fiddled with his fingers shyly and said, "I'm not sure. I don't think I felt it." Harry grinned, "Well, let's fix that then!"

He leaned in once again, kissing her with all the gentleness he could muster. Inside, Ginny was screaming. She knew that this was too surreal. But she knew it was her reality then.

So there was her story, no matter how short it was. Though it happened only a few hours ago, Ginny knew that their love could go on for eternity. Still looking out the window, Ginny saw the stars dotting the dark night sky. The rain had stopped, the clouds have moved away, revealing the bright silver plate up in the sky. Suddenly Ginny felt someone brush her hair away from her forehead. She grinned. She knew who it was.

"Harry," she whispered, pulling him beside her. Harry smiled at her and offered her a mug of hot chocolate. He said cheerfully, "Dobby put in extra marshmallows. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, now that you're here," said Ginny, making Harry smile.

_Finite  
Please REVIEW if you like!  
_


End file.
